TTRMAT High Command
TTRMAT High Command is the group of TTRMAT officers that make executive decisions for the clan and their divisions. Duties The duties of TTRMAT High Command are to establish, execute, and maintain the Rules and Regulations of the clan. All members of TTRMAT High Command serve at the discretion of the current TTRMAT CO. Other subordinate High Command officers may also serve at the discretion of their respective Division Commanders and may be demoted at any time with just cause. Appeals of punishments It is a generally accepted rule that the CO cannot demote, kick, or ban unwanted officers or members of the clan without just cause. TTRMAT's Rules and Regulations establish an appeals process by which a person who was punished for breaking these rules can appeal their case. List of duties by title Commanding Officer of TTRMAT Responsible for running the clan. They are also the owner of the clan's Discord server. Executive Officer(s) of TTRMAT Responsible for assisting the CO of TTRMAT in running the clan. Discord Secretary of TTRMAT Responsible for monitoring and overseeing TTRMAT's Discord server. Division Commanders of TTRMAT Responsible for running their respective division. Officers-in-Charge of TTRMAT Responsible for assisting the Division Commander of their respective division. Retired titles Heads of Recruitment Responsible for recruiting new members in their respective division. Heads of Training Responsible for training members in their respective division. Other officers Other officers of TTRMAT High Command are those who serve a specific purpose in their respective division. For instance, the TMAT Representative(s) to PlanetSide Battles is a High Command office specifically designed for TMAT, TTRMAT's PlanetSide 2 division. Current TTRMAT line of succession In the absence or resignation of the current CO of TTRMAT, the clan has a line of succession designed to fill his/her place. Traditionally, the line is first based on rank, then on seniority of people occupying equal ranks. It should be noted that seniority is not based on time in office; it is based on consecutive time in office. An officer may decline to become CO if he/she feels they are unfit for the job. Another member of High Command may also be nominated for the position of TTRMAT CO if the officers of TTRMAT High Command approve of it. If a member in this chain-of-command is removed from office or resigns, then everyone below him/her in the line moves up and is promoted accordingly. Current commissioned officers Trivia Country *D3lta0ak was the first American to serve in TTRMAT High Command. *Dreadno was the first Canadian to serve in TTRMAT High Command. *Struckcassap was the first Briton to serve in TTRMAT High Command. *Keo kuk was the first Australian to serve in TTRMAT High Command. Gender *D3lta0ak was the first male to serve in TTRMAT High Command. *Zelda was the first female to serve in TTRMAT High Command. Offices *Zoidberg215 was the first person to leave TTRMAT High Command. *CutterSPC was the first Division Commander in TTRMAT High Command. *AlexanderBrutus was the first person to retire from his office in TTRMAT High Command. *D3lta0ak was the first person to hold a division-specific office in TTRMAT High Command. *D3lta0ak and Capernici were the first people to hold the same office simultaneously in TTRMAT High Command. *AngelsGrace was the first Head of Training in TTRMAT High Command. *Arton17 was the first Head of Recruitment in TTRMAT High Command. *Capernici was the first person to hold the same office in TTRMAT High Command for non-consecutive terms. *LeoCat was the first Assistant Division Commander in TTRMAT High Command. *GunGood was the first person to assume an ''Acting'' position in TTRMAT High Command. *Asuna Aboshi and London Z'Rath were the first people to lead divisions other than PlanetSide 2 in TTRMAT High Command, taking office on the same day. *Davish was the first person to vacate an office in TTRMAT High Command. *Red Nocktowl was the first person to be succeeded by his predecessor for an office in TTRMAT High Command. *Number1Analprober was the first person to assume the office of TTRMAT CO by-way of the rules of succession. *Rico was the first person outside of PlanetSide 2 to become a TTRMAT XO. *KkPlays0 was the first person to lead more than one division in TTRMAT High Command. *KkPlays0 was the first person to found more than one division in TTRMAT High Command. *Dreadno was the last Head of Training in TTRMAT High Command. *GunGood was the last Head of Recruitment in TTRMAT High Command. *Shadow was the last Assistant Division Commander in TTRMAT High Command. *Grizzly was the first Division Commander and subsequent OIC after TTRMAT High Command's restructuring. *London Z'Rath was the first OIC following TTRMAT High Command's restructuring. *GunGood was the first person to hold offices in more than one division simultaneously in TTRMAT High Command. Category:Officers Category:TTRMAT High Command